Technology for mobile electronic devices is improving constantly and consumers' demands for compact electronic devices haven't decreased. Key components of an optical imaging lens for a consumer electronic product should keep pace with technological improvements in order to meet the expectations of consumers. In addition to good imaging quality and a compact size, an optical imaging lens should preferably have a large field of view and a large aperture size. Consumers demand for imaging quality have increased with continued improvements to optical imaging lenses. Therefore, in addition to maintaining a small size of an optical imaging lens, the optical imaging lens should provide for good imaging quality and performance qualities.
To preserve good imaging quality, the materials of the optical imaging lens and manufacturing yield should be considered when reducing the size of the optical imaging lens. In this manner, there is a desirable objective for satisfying consumers' demands when increasing a good imaging quality.